Meine Sonne
by ilikewhatever
Summary: Bella will von der Klippe springen. Für Edward. Für den Kick. Team Jacob meistens
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Geständnis

Nun stand ich also hier und vor mir die Klippe und darunter die tobenden Wellen. Es würde das Dümmste sein, das ich je tun würde, wenn es nicht so gar das Letzte wäre, was ich tun würde, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Bella, bist du wirklich so dumm und stürzt in den Tod bevor du gelebt hast?, fragte ich mich. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu Leben.

Das Loch in meiner Brust blutete und lechzte nach seiner Stimme. Jetzt würde ich es tun. Ich schritt noch näher an den Abgrund.

„Bella! Nein!", hörte ich eine Stimme, aber es war nicht die, die ich erwartet hatte. „Komm da weg und zwar schnell!"

Ich war wie versteinert, als mich jemand von dem Felsvorsprung wegzog. „Bells, was machst du denn da?" Es war Charlie stellte ich jetzt erstaunt fest. „Du bist ganz durchnässt. Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause", redete Charlie weiter.

Er schob mich mehr oder weniger zu seinem Streifenwagen, denn ich war unfähig meine Füße ordentlich zu bewegen.

Die Fahrt verlief still, aber das war nichts Besonderes. Als wir zu Hause waren, ging ich duschen. Ich war tatsächlich ziemlich durchnässt und fror am ganzen Leib. Das heiße Wasser ließ mich etwas auftauen, doch nur äußerlich. Innerlich war ich immer noch das Wrack von vorher.

Als ich aus dem Bad kam, hörte ich wie Charlie telefonierte.

„Billy, wie gut, dass du mich angerufen hast. Du hattest Recht. Sie weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was sie tut!" Charlie denkt also auch schon, dass ich den Verstand verloren habe, dachte ich.

Charlie sagte ein paar Mal „Ja" und „Hmm", ehe er sich von Billy verabschiedete: „ Ja, das wird das Beste sein. Er kann kommen, wann er will. Man sieht sich, Billy!"

Was war das Beste? Und wer kann kommen?

„Isabella?", rief er jetzt zu mir hoch. „Kommst du bitte mal runter?" Er hörte sich nicht wirklich freundlich an.

„Ja, Dad. Ich komme sofort!" Und schon schlurfte ich die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Charlie auf der alten Couch saß.

„Hier bin ich!" Ich versuche einigermaßen glücklich zu klingen, doch es gelang mir nicht im Geringsten.

„Es reicht! Du gehst zu deiner Mutter! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus mit dir. Ich dachte, Jacob hätte dich verändert, aber nein, sobald er mal was mit seinen Freunden unternimmt, versuchst du dich umzubringen. Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn!"

So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Er machte eine Pause, nur um danach weiter zu reden: „Du gehst noch heute! Jacob kommt gleich vorbei. Dann kannst du dich von ihm verabschieden. Mit deiner Mutter habe ich auch schon telefoniert. Alles ist geregelt."

„Nein, Dad, bitte schick mich nicht weg", flehte ich und damit kamen auch die Tränen.

„Glaubst du immer noch, dass dein Edward wieder kommt?" Charlie war wütend und _seinen_ Namen zu hören tat mir weh.

„Dad, bitte, ich wollte mich doch gar nicht umbringen."

„Ach, nein? Was machst du dann da an der Klippe? Bist du verrückt geworden?"

Ich konnte ihm doch nie im Leben meine geliebten Halluzinationen beichten. Ich stand noch immer mitten im Zimmer und Charlie hatte sich auch noch nicht zu mir umgedreht, als es an der Tür klopfte. Jacob, meine Rettung!

Charlie stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen, dabei behandelte er mich wie Luft.

„Jacob, gut dass du da bist. Sie steht da", bemerkte Charlie eher teilnahmslos.

Jake schob sich an Charlie vorbei zu mir. Bei mir angekommen nahm er mich in den Arm. Eine Geste, die bei ihm definitiv mehr bedeutete als bei mir, aber mir war es egal. Er schien wenigstens nicht sauer auf mich zu sein.

„Bella, was machst du bloß für Sachen?", nuschelte er in mein Haar. Ich schmiegte mich bloß an seine warme Brust, die ausnahmsweise mit einem T-Shirt bedeckt war.

Nach einer Ewigkeit zog mich Jake zur Garderobe. Ich sollte mir eine Jacke anziehen.

„Wo willst du mit ihr hin?", fragte Charlie skeptisch.

„Reden!", antwortete Jake eher unfreundlich. Und schon waren wir draußen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte ich Jake vorsichtig.

„Wie gesagt: Reden! Bella, ich werde dir keine Vorwürfe machen", beschwichtigte er mich. Wir gingen ein bisschen an der Straße entlang. Dann begann er zu reden:

„Bella, Billy hat mir erzählt, dass Charlie möchte, dass du zu deiner Mutter gehst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir der Gedanke nicht gefällt." Ich nickte. „Mir gefällt der Gedanke auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun soll. Wir wissen nicht viel über unser Wolfdasein. Manche Dinge sind auch furchteinflößend, wie du bestimmt gemerkt hast. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll."

„Hat Sam es dir wieder verboten?" Ich mochte Sam nicht, auch wenn er mich gerettet hatte, als _er_ gegangen war.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Eigentlich hat er mir nichts zu sagen. Eigentlich bin ich der Anführer des Rudels, aber ich wollte nie im Rudel sein, geschweige denn der Anführer. Also habe ich Sam den Posten überlassen. Das ist aber eigentlich nicht, das was ich dir erzählen wollte."

„Sondern?"

„Es gibt etwas, das heißt ‚Prägung'."

„Prägung", wiederholte ich.

„Ja, darüber wissen wir nicht viel. Sam ist auch geprägt. Es bedeutet, dass … Nein, ich kann es dir nicht erzählen. Du würdest dich verpflichtet fühlen."

„Jake, du hast angefangen, jetzt musst du es auch zu Ende bringen."

Anstatt weiterzusprechen, umarmte er mich erneut. Dann, ganz langsam, hob er meinen Kopf mit seiner Hand an. Er wollte mich doch nicht… Oh, doch. Er versuchte mich zu küssen.

Ich befreite mich hastig aus seiner Umarmung und er ließ mich. Dann blieb ich einen Meter von ihm entfernt stehen.

„Jacob Black, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du versuchst mich wirklich zu küssen! Was erlaubst du dir?" Ich war jetzt wirklich sauer auf ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Jacob betroffen.

„Könntest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, was es mit dieser Prägung auf sich hat?"

„Hast du das noch nicht gemerkt? Ich habe es versucht dir zu _zeigen_. Prägung bedeutet, dass man für eine Frau genau das ist, was sie will. Die Welt dreht sich nur noch um diese Person. Im Grunde ist aber die Liebe, die man von ihr braucht. Ich war lange genug nur dein bester Freund!"

„Und du hast dich auf mich geprägt?" Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Bella, so war das nicht. Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, auf wen man geprägt wird. Es passiert einfach so."

„Seit wann?", fragte ich schlicht.

„Es war, als ich dich das erste Mal nach meiner Verwandlung gesehen habe. Es war schrecklich. So sehr musste ich mich noch nie zusammenreißen."

„Du kannst nichts dagegen tun?"

„Nein!" Das war eine klare Antwort.

Ich dachte über seine Worte nach. _…, dass man für eine Frau genau das ist, was sie will._

„Jake, wenn du wirklich auf mich geprägt wärest, dann wärst du weiterhin nur mein bester Freund. Das ist nämlich das, was ich will."

„So selbstlos bin ich nicht. Kann ich nicht sein. Ich bin auch nur ein Junge und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst."

Ich überlegte. Im Grunde hatte Jake ja so Recht. Ich liebte Jake ja auch. Es war nur weniger als ich _ihn_ geliebt hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich es mit Jake probieren. Immerhin waren wir in letzter Zeit ja schon fast so etwas wie ein Paar geworden. Charlie würde das sicher auch gefallen. Aber würde ich Jake dann nicht benutzen, um meinen Verlust zu vergessen.

Jake bemerkte meine Nachdenklichkeit. „Bella, ich will nicht, dass du unglücklich bist, aber es wäre einfach mit mir. So einfach wie Atmen."

Er hatte ja Recht, aber wollte ich das wirklich? Das konnte ich jetzt nicht einfach so hier auf der Straße entscheiden.

„Jake, vielleicht. Ich muss nachdenken. Alleine. Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich eine Lösung für mich gefunden habe."

Ich drehte mich um und ging ohne Jacob auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich fahr dich nach Hause!", rief mir Jake nach, aber ich ging einfach weiter.

Wir waren ziemlich weit gegangen. Nach Hause wollte ich nicht. Da würde nur ein überdrehter Charlie auf mich warten. Ich schaute mich um. Von hier aus war es nicht weit bis zu Angela. Vielleicht konnte ich bei ihr übernachten. Das wäre doch eine Möglichkeit, dachte ich.

Also ging ich zu Angela. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie Zeit für mich hatte. Während ich so lief, fing ich wieder an zu überlegen. Ich war immer noch der Ansicht, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm wäre mit Jake zusammen zu sein. Edward würde eh nicht wiederkommen. Warum auch? Aber wenn er doch zurückkommt? Fragen über Fragen in meinem Kopf. Und dann immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich Jake nur benutzen würde. Das konnte ich ihm nicht antun, dafür war er mir viel zu wichtig.

Mittlerweile stand ich bei Angela vor der Haustür. Ich klingelte.

„Ich komme sofort!", hörte ich Angela rufen, dann rannte sie die Treppe runter. Sie öffnete mir.

„Hi, Bella!", begrüßte sie mich freundlich. Sie hatte es mir nicht übel genommen, dass ich die letzten Monate abwesend gewesen war.

„Hallo! Sorry, dass ich hier einfach so reinplatze. Wahrscheinlich hast du gar keine Zeit."

„Bella, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Und nein, ich wollte dich gerade anrufen und fragen, ob du vielleicht Zeit hast, aber wie ich sehe hast du Zeit. Aber komm doch erst mal rein!"

Ein ganz normales Mädchen, stellte ich zufrieden fest. Kein Werwolf und auch kein Vampir.

Angela machte uns eine heiße Schokolade und wir setzten uns an den Küchentisch. Es war schön hier. Alles war hell eingerichtet. Der Küchentisch war aus dunklem Holz, aber die Schränke waren hellgelb. Ein schöner Kontrast, dachte ich. Durch das Radio drang leise Musik. Es war schön hier. Sie erzählte mir, dass ihre Eltern über das Wochenende verreist waren. Andere Mädchen in unserem Alter hätten wahrscheinlich eine riesen Party veranstaltet, aber so war sie nicht. Und ich erst recht nicht.

„Angela, weißt du, ich habe im Moment ziemlich Stress zu Hause und ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich heute Nacht vielleicht hier bleiben kann." Das entsprach tatsächlich der Wahrheit.

„Klar, kein Problem, Bella. Ich nehme an, du willst keine Sachen von zu Hause holen?"

„Ja, das stimmt!", gab ich zu.

„Trotzdem kein Problem!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Bei Angela

Das war unkomplizierter gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte. Nun waren wir in Angelas Zimmer. Auf dem Dachboden hatten wir eine Luftmatratze gefunden und Angela hatte aus ihrem Kleiderschrank Bettwäsche für mich geholt. Sie war wirklich herzlich. Nachdem wir mein Bett mit vereinten Kräften aufgebaut hatten, holte mir Angela noch schnell ein weites T-Shirt und eine Sporthose von ihr, damit ich einen Schlafanzug hatte.

Dank Angelas freundlicher Art hatte ich sogar für einige Zeit meine Sorgen vergessen und fühlte mich wie ein normales 18-Jähriges Mädchen.

„Auch wenn du Ärger hast, willst du nicht trotzdem kurz bei deinem Dad anrufen und ihm sagen, dass du hier bist? Ich meine er macht sich bestimmt trotzdem Sorgen um dich", schlug Angela vor, als wir uns erschöpft auf unsere Betten fallen ließen.

„Das wird wahrscheinlich das Beste sein", gab ich von mir und stand wieder auf.

„Hast du dein Handy dabei oder willst du unser Telefon benutzen?"

„Ach, Mist! Ich habe mein Handy nicht dabei. Dann brauche ich wohl euer Telefon." Ehe ich mich versah, war sie auch schon wieder mit dem Telefon da.

Langsam wählte ich die Nummer und hoffte inständig, dass der Anrufbeantworter anspringen würde. Angela ließ mich.

„Swan. Hallo?" Das Glück des Anrufbeantworters war mir also ausgeblieben.

„Hi, Dad."

„Bella! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Er hatte sich immer noch nicht wieder ganz beruhigt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin bei Angela für die Nacht. Ich brauche einfach ein wenig Abstand."

„Angela?" Er klang überrascht.

„Ja, Angela."

„Okay, bis morgen." Das klang eher wie eine Frage, aber ehe ich etwas hätte erwidern können, hatte er schon wieder aufgelegt

Angela stahl sich wieder herein.

„Wie war's?", fragte sie.

„Charlie scheint einverstanden zu sein. Er hofft, dass ich morgen wieder zurückkomme. So hat es sich auf jeden Fall angehört."

„Ich will nicht zu neugierig sein, aber worum ging es denn bei dem Streit mit deinem Dad?"

„Wenn ich dir das erzähle, hältst du mich wahrscheinlich auch für verrückt", erklärte ich ihr betrübt.

„Auch? Wer hält dich denn für verrückt?"

„Du meinst abgesehen von Lauren und Jessica? Mein Dad. Ich habe ihn heute nachdem Ereignis mit Jacobs Vater telefonieren hören. Er meinte zu ihm, ich wüsste nicht mehr, was ich tue."

„Dem Ereignis?", wiederholte Angela. „Komm schon, mach's nicht so spannend."

Ich erzählte Angela die Geschichte, die ich morgen auch Charlie erzählen würde.

„Naja, ich war am Strand in La Push und dann bin ich zu den Klippen gefahren. Ich bin ziemlich nah daran gegangen und habe herunter geguckt. Ich war neugierig. Und dann war auch schon mein Dad da und dachte, dass ich mich umbringen wollte. Aber das stimmt natürlich nicht! Dann hat Charlie mir gedroht, mich zu meiner Mutter zu schicken."

„Okay", sagte Angela langgezogen. „Naja, er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint. Er war wahrscheinlich nur besorgt."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht." So sieht das also ein normales Mädchen. Es tat wirklich gut mit jemanden reden zu können, der ein ganz normaler Mensch war. Wie viel würde ich darum geben, diesem ganzen übernatürlichen Mist zu entkommen, aber dann würde auch noch Jake aus meinem Leben verschwinden.

„Aber da ist doch noch mehr", bohrte Angela weiter. „Entschuldige, wenn ich zu viele Fragen stelle."

„Nein, Ang. Es tut gut mal mit jemanden reden zu können."

„Also, was ist nun?" Manchmal war sie eindeutig zu aufmerksam, aber genau das war es, was ich wollte. Jemand sollte mir zuhören. Jemand, der unvoreingenommen war.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das anhören willst, Ang?"

„Klar, danach geht's dir doch bestimmt besser!"

„Es geht um Jacob."

„Den Indianer, oder?"

„Ja, genau. Also seitdem _er_ weg ist, war ich oft bei ihm."

Angela hatte sofort bemerkt, dass ich mit _er_ Edward gemeint hatte.

„Und jetzt will Jacob mehr von dir als nur Freundschaft. Stimmt's?"

„Woher…?", fragte ich verdutzt.

„Bella, ist doch klar. Das merkt doch jeder sofort." Ich war wirklich beeindruckt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Problem so alltäglich war.

„Wenn du meinst, aber ich glaube bei mir ist da auch mehr."

„Dann verstehe ich aber nicht, wo dein Problem ist. Du magst ihn, er mag dich. Alles ist geregelt." Eigentlich hatte Angela recht. Was war mein Problem? Edward.

Einige Zeit blieb es still.

„Und", begann ich dann wieder. „Was ist mit Edward?"

„Er ist doch weg. Wo ist dein Problem, Bella?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn geliebt, vielleicht tue ich das jetzt noch immer."

„Ach, Bella!" Angela nahm mich in den Arm. „Er hat dich verlassen. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du ihm hinterher trauerst."

Irgendwo hatte sie ja wirklich Recht. Er hatte mich verlassen, warum sollte ich ihm alles bedingungslos verzeihen? Wahrscheinlich war ich mit Jacob wirklich besser dran. Es wäre so einfach wie Atmen.

„Aber … ich hätte dann das Gefühl, dass ich Jake nur ausnutzen würde."

„Das ist doch Quatsch, Bella. Du hast selber gesagt, dass du ihn auch liebst."

„Darf ich noch was fragen, Bella?", wollte Angela wissen, nachdem sie mich losgelassen hatte.

„Natürlich, worum geht's?"

„Nochmal um Jacob… Wie seid ihr verblieben? Ich meine, hat er dir gesagt, dass er dich … dich liebt?"

„Naja, er hat es mir gesagt. Kurz bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin. Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nachdenken muss. Ich würde ihn anrufen, wenn ich zu einer Lösung gekommen bin."

„Hmm, bist du nicht jetzt schon zu einer Lösung gekommen? Ich meine es wäre echt schön, wenn es dir wieder gut gehen würde!"

War es wirklich so einfach? Konnte ich mir die Entscheidung so einfach machen?

„Ich muss darüber, glaube ich, noch eine Nacht schlafen. Und Angela?"

„Ja, Bella?"

„Du bist eine tolle Freundin!" Das musste ich ihr einfach mal sagen.

„Danke." Sie war sichtlich gerührt.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel.

„Hunger?", fragte Ang mich.

„Schon, ja."

„Hast du Lust auf eine Pizza? Wir könnten welche bestellen, wenn du willst", schlug sie vor.

„Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee!" Wo wir so über Essen redeten, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich hungrig war.

„Warte kurz." Angela lief aus dem Zimmer, um wenige Augenblicke später mit der Karte von der Pizzeria wiederzukommen.

Kurz später rief Angela bei der Pizzeria an und bestellte uns zwei Pizzen. In 20 Minuten würden sie da sein. In der Zwischenzeit machten wir es uns auf unseren Betten bequem und legten einen Film ein, den wir uns dann auf Angelas kleinen Fernseher ansahen.

Es klingelte. Die Pizza war da. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen freute ich mich wirklich. Normales Dasein, auch wenn es noch so kurz war, tat mir unwahrscheinlich gut.

Angela war runter gerannt, hatte die Pizzen in Empfang genommen und kam jetzt mit den Pizzen und einem großen Messer, wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Innere Zufriedenheit machte sich in mir breit als ich mir mit Angela einen Film ansah und aß. Meine Wunde war wirklich verheilt. Sie hatte eine Narbe hinterlassen, ohne Frage, aber sie war verheilt. Ich war wieder heile. Vollkommen heile. Und an diesem Abend fühlte ich mich völlig normal. Edward gehörte für mich der Vergangenheit an. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde ohne Schmerz an diese Zeit zurückdenken können. Woher kam diese Entschlossenheit?

Irgendwann schliefen wir dann ein, obwohl der Film noch nicht zu Ende war.

Mein Schlaf verlief traumlos. Das erste Mal seit langem und ich beschloss meine Freundschaft zu Angela wieder mehr auszubauen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf, doch ich schlief sofort wieder ein. Diesmal träumte ich. Es war nichts konkretes, aber Jake kam darin vor.

Gegen halb acht wachten Angela und ich zufällig gleichzeitig auf. Wir waren beide nicht sehr gesprächig heute Morgen und so beschränkten wir uns auf das Nötigste.

Wir frühstückten etwas und dann half ich Angela noch beim Aufräumen. Zwei Stunden später verließ ich Angelas Haus und bemerkte, dass ich den ganzen Weg nach Hause zu Fuß gehen musste.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hergekommen?", fragte Angela auf der Türschwelle.

„Zu Fuß"

„Komm ich fahr dich nach Hause!" Angela ließ keine Widerworte zu und nun war ich doch schneller zuhause als mir lieb war.

„Wir sehen uns am Montag!", rief Angela. Dann leiser: „Viel Glück mit Jake!"

Charlie war nicht zu Hause. Vielleicht war er bei Billy oder so.

Behutsam wählte ich Jakes Nummer und irgendwie hoffte ich, dass er nicht da war, doch das war er.

„Du hast dich entschieden?", erklang es durch mein Handy, das ich auf dem Couchtisch vergessen hatte. In Jakes Stimme schwang leichte Freude mit, aber auch schon Enttäuschung.

„Ja, Jake", sagte ich leise. Hatte ich mich wirklich für Jake entschieden?, dachte ich. Ja, so war es. Wir konnten es wenigstens versuchen.

„Und?" Noch immer waren seine Stimme und somit wahrscheinlich auch sein Gefühl zweigespalten.

„Jake, glaubst du nicht, wir sollten uns treffen? Hier am Telefon, das ist doch nicht …"

„Ja, Bella. Du hast Recht. Bist du zu Hause? Oder wo bist du? Noch bei deiner Freundin? Angela? Soll ich dich abholen? Motorrad? Was du willst."

Ich fühlte mich von seinem Redeschwall erschlagen. Er machte sich Hoffnung, aber er diesmal würde er nicht enttäuscht werden.

„Jake, Stopp!", rief ich ins Handy.

„Hmm?", machte er,

„Ja, ich bin zuhause. Charlie ist nicht da, aber wahrscheinlich kommt er bald wieder. Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich bei Angela war?"

„Charlie", antwortete er schlicht. War ja klar, dass Charlie das ausgeplaudert hatte.

„Naja, würde es dich freuen mich abzuholen? Mit dem Motorrad?"

„Ja, ich bin sofort da." Sein herzliches Lachen erklang.

Jake würde bei normalem Tempo 20 Minuten brauchen, aber da er definitiv zu schnell fahren würde, würde er vermutlich schon in der halben Zeit da sein. Gerade noch genug Zeit, mir etwas Neues anzuziehen und meine Haare zu ordnen.

Während ich mich umzog, überkam mich das Gefühl, dass es richtig war, was ich tun würde. Meine Zukunft lag nun vor mir. Meine Zukunft als Mensch, nicht als Vampir. Jetzt hatte ich wieder eine Zukunft ohne Entbehrungen. Ich hätte alle meine Lieben verlassen müssen, aber nun kam mir die Zukunft wie eine glückliche und vor allem natürliche Zeit vor. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich Kinder haben. Irgendwann, Charlie und Renée zu glücklichen Großeltern machen und Jake zu einem stolzen Vater.

Ich stand am Fenster, als Jacob kam. Natürlich, er hatte schon immer gut ausgesehen, aber jetzt erschien er mir noch viel schöner, auch wenn er ein Shirt trug. Mein Herz begann schneller zu pochen, als ich ihn sah. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich bei ihm noch nie gehabt.

Als er mich sah, fragte er mich schlicht: „Wohin?"

Ich antwortete ihm, dass ich zum Strand in La Push wollte. Dann setzte ich mich hinten mit auf sein Motorrad und hielt mich an ihm fest. Der Motor war zu laut, um Jakes Lachen zu hören, aber ich fühlte wie sein Bauch vibrierte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Soll es so einfach sein?

Den ganzen Weg nach La Push konnte ich nicht anders, als nachzudenken. Ich war mir immer noch nicht vollends sicher, ob ich mich wirklich für Jacob entscheiden sollte. Doch jedes Mal wenn mich dieser Zweifel traf, drehte sich Jacob, als hätte er meine Gedanken gekannt, kurz zu mir um. Dadurch beseitigte er meinen Zweifel auch sofort wieder und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ihn schon immer irgendwie geliebt hatte.

Die Fahrt kam mir länger vor als sonst und so drehte sich Jacob zu meinem Vergnügen auch oft zu mir um.

Schließlich kamen wir am Strand von La Push an. Er wirkte anders auf mich, obwohl ich gestern noch hier gewesen war. Ruhiger. Jake stieg zuerst vom Motorrad ab, dabei sah er mich nicht an. Zu groß war seine Angst vor Enttäuschung. Ich glaubte zu wissen, dass es ihm durch seine Prägung noch mehr zu schaffen machte, nicht zu wissen, wie ich über ihn dachte. In diesem Moment tat er mir unendlich leid. Ich musste seiner Angst ein Ende machen.

Wir gingen still auf den Strand zu und setzten uns am Ende auf unser Treibholz. Es hatte sich nie vom Fleck bewegt. Es war immer noch hier, wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung.

Wir wussten beide nicht, wie wir beginnen sollten. Eigentlich war es nicht schwer, ich musste ihm einfach sagen, dass ich mich für ihn entschieden hatte. Er würde nicht verletzt werden, also wo war mein Problem? Lag es an der Narbe, die tief in mir verborgen war?

Ich war in meinem Kopf alles noch einmal durchgegangen und letztendlich wieder zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es das Richtige sein würde.

„Was ist jetzt?", fragte Jake plötzlich. Seine Stimme war beißend und hart.

„Ich … Jake, freu dich doch endlich!", antwortete ich schließlich. Sein Blick war skeptisch.

„Du hast dich wirklich, ich meine wirklich, für mich entschieden?", fragte er nach unzähligen Augenblicken endlich und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Ich zögerte etwas, doch dann versicherte ich ihm: „Ja, Jake, so ist es!" Ich begann zu lächeln, denn auch er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Plötzlich sah er so als wie früher, als in ihm noch nicht der Wolf ausgebrochen war.

Dann drückte er mich fest an sich. Mir fiel eine unheimlich schwere Last vom Herzen. Er schien unsicher zu sein, ob er mich küssen sollte oder durfte.

Er entschied sich dagegen und sagte stattdessen selbstzufrieden: „Ich wusste es!"

„Was?" Ich versuchte ernst zu bleiben, doch es gelang mir nicht im Geringsten.

„Na, dass du mich schon immer geliebt hast und jetzt hast du es endlich zugegeben."

Wie er sich freute! Einfach schön. Und ich war auch zufrieden.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er.

„Eigentlich wäre es mir ganz lieb, wenn ich du mich nach Hause bringen könntest. Ich brauche dringend eine Dusche!", gab ich zu.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!", lachte er mir zu und zog mich hoch, denn er war schon aufgestanden. Er lief schon zum Motorrad, als ich ihn zurückrief. Jake blieb stehen und kam langsam zu mir zurück.

„Jacob Black", sagte ich. Sein Name klang schön.

„Isabella Swan, mach mal die Augen zu, bitte!", flüsterte Jake. Ich tat wie mir befohlen.

Er nahm meine Hände in seine Hände und dann legte er meine Hände auf seine Schultern. Wie weit oben sie doch waren. Langsam hob er mit seinen Händen meinen Kopf an und ich öffnete vorsichtig meinen Mund. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken. Danach spürte ich Jakes warme Atemluft immer näher an meinem Gesicht. Dann war es soweit. Jake berührte ganz zärtlich, jedoch trotzdem fordernd meine Lippen mit den seinen, dabei wanderten Seine Hände ganz langsam an meiner Hüfte auf und ab. Trotz meiner dicken Jake fühlte ich seine Berührungen als hätte ich nur ein dünnes Shirt an.

Ich merkte wie er seine ganze Liebe in diesen Kuss legte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer es von uns beiden war, aber plötzlich wurde dieser süße Kuss so viel fordernder. Ich krallte mich in seine Haare, die wieder etwas gewachsen waren. Mir zu liebe hatte er sie nicht geschnitten.

Ich war mir sicher: Das war, wo ich hingehörte.

Plötzlich fing es an in Strömen zu regnen und Jake löste sich aus dem Kuss.

„Komm, wir waren wieder zu dir. Du wirst ganz nass!" Er nahm meine Hand und wir liefen zum Motorrad.

„Du wirst auch nass, nicht nur ich!", beschwerte ich mich, während wir liefen.

„Ja, aber im Gegensatz zu dir werde ich davon nicht krank!", lachte Jake mir entgegen.

Trotz dieses unbeschreiblichen Kusses, den ich so niemals mit Edward hätte erleben können, war ich ein wenig skeptisch, ob es wirklich so einfach werden würde. Aber darüber würde ich mir heute keine Gedanken mehr machen, beschloss ich.

Dann raste Jake mit mir nach Hause. Als wir bei mir ankamen, war ich trotzdem total durchnässt, bei Jake hingegen schienen die Tropfen nahezu auf dem Shirt zu verdampfen.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass mir gleich wahrscheinlich ein ziemlich wütender Charlie gegenüberstehen würde, vielleicht würde er mich zuerst duschen lassen. Dann hätte ich noch etwas Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was ich ihm sagen sollte.

Je näher wir meinem Haus kamen, desto mehr Angst bekam ich vor dem bevorstehenden Gespräch mit Charlie. Zu meiner Mutter schicken konnte er mich nicht mehr. Dann würde er es mit Jake zu tun bekommen und wahrscheinlich sogar mit Billy. Aber warum sollte er mich überhaupt zu Renée schicken? Ich war jetzt glücklich, aber vielleicht würden ihm meine enormen Stimmungsschwankungen aber auch misstrauisch machen.

Zuhause angekommen suchte ich nervös meinen Schlüssel, doch bevor ich ihn gefunden hatte, hatte Charlie schon die Tür geöffnet und mich in seine Arme genommen. Sein Ärger schien verschwunden. Wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, war alles viel einfacher als gedacht. Wie Atmen!

„Da bist du ja wieder", sagte Charlie glücklich in mein Haar hinein. „Bah, du bist ja klitschnass! Du gehst am besten mal heiß duschen und dann reden wir."

Ich mogelte mich möglichst schnell durch die Tür und rannte ins Bad. Ich war gerade dabei meine Hose auszuziehen, als es klopfte.

„Bella?" Das war Jake.

„Moment!", rief ich durch die verschlossene Tür, während ich meine Hose wieder anzog. Dann öffnete ich die Tür.

„Charlie sagt, dass du mir ein Handtuch geben sollst und ich mich ja nicht hier oben abtrocknen soll", erklärte Jake lachend.

„Hier dein Handtuch und er hat damit auch Recht, dass du dich schön alleine abtrocknest. Solange ich mich dusche, ist diese Tür nämlich für jeden tabu! Auch für dich!" Das dürfte deutlich genug gewesen sein.

„Schade, na dann bereite ich Charlie schon mal auf das Gespräch vor. Ich meine, du und ich. Das sollte er wissen!", flüsterte Jake.

„Untersteh dich!", drohte ich ihm und schlug ihm auf seine harte Schulter.

„Ich dich auch, Bella!" Und schon war er die Treppe runter.

Ich hatte beschlossen doch schnell zu duschen, bevor Jake noch alles ausplauderte.

„Charlie, willst du sie wirklich zurück zu Renée schicken?", hörte Jake besorgt fragen, als ich nach unten schlich. Jake hatte sich also wirklich vorgenommen mit Charlie zu reden.

„Jake, ich weiß, dass ich dich damit verletze, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg."

„Bei mir ist sie anders", beteuerte Jake.

„Mag ja sein, aber du bist nicht …"

Ich räusperte mich ziemlich laut, sodass sich beide erschrocken umdrehten.

„Was ist Jake nicht, Dad?", fragte ich direkt.

„Du hast uns gehört?", fragte er etwas panisch.

„Zufällig", log ich, aber er glaubte mir.

„Jacob ist nicht dieser Edward, nicht dein Freund", antwortete mir Charlie leise. Das schien ihn selbst auch zu enttäuschen. Leider lag er jetzt mit der Annahme nicht mehr ganz richtig.

„Das ist auch gut so, dass ich nicht Edward bin!", mischte sich Jake ein. Edward klang aus seinem Mund wie Dreck.

„Er ist mein Freund", sagte ich, nachdem ich tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Ich meine nicht bester Freund, Bella. Ich meine wirklich Freund." Während er sprach, nickte ich immer wieder langsam, bis Charlie endlich begriff.

„Bella, ich freu mich so!", sagte er und das entsprach garantiert der Wahrheit.

„Angesichts dieser Tatsache, gehe ich davon aus, dass du darauf verzichten könntest, Bella zu ihrer Mutter zurückzuschicken." So gehoben hatte Jake noch nie gesprochen. Ich mochte jedes Wort, das Jake sprach, aber seine normale Art gefiel mir eindeutig besser.

„Bella, du kannst hier bleiben. Gerne! Und Jacob, wehe du behandelst sie nicht gut", antwortete Charlie und nahm mich unbeholfen in die Arme. Jake nickte ernst.

„Ist gut, Dad!"

„Ihr habt hier nicht zufällig irgendwo etwas zu essen versteckt, oder? Ich habe nämlich einen Mordshunger!", fragte Jake auf einmal und ich musste loslachen.

„Wir haben noch Lasagne im Kühlschrank, Jacob!", antwortete Charlie. „Aber lass uns noch was übrig!"

„Dann solltet ihr vielleicht direkt mitessen", schlug Jake vor.

Während wir aßen, war Jake so fröhlich wie schon lange nicht mehr. So unbeschwert. Ich hatte die Richtige Wahl getroffen.

Nachdem Jake die Lasagne verdrückt hatte, ging er mit der Begründung, nicht weiter stören zu wollen, nach Hause. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten hier behalten oder wäre mit ihm mitgegangen, aber Charlie meinte auch, dass es gut so wäre.

Ich brachte Jake noch zur Tür, und Charlie räumte das Geschirr ab, also waren wir alleine.

„Was du was ich jetzt gerne tun würde?", fragte mich Jake leise und nahm mein Gesicht in die Hände. Danach folgte ein kurzer süßer Kuss.

„Ich komme morgen wieder", versprach mir Jacob und strich mir dabei über meine Haare.

„Bella, kommst du mal?", rief mich Charlie, als ich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Das hörte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich gut an.

Ich schritt langsam zum Sofa zurück, wo Charlie nun saß.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Ich bin so froh, dass du dich endlich für Jacob endschieden hast. Billy war gestern, schon fast am Verzweifeln, als Jake total niedergeschlagen nach Hause kam und zu seiner Begründung nichts als ‚Bella' von sich gegeben hatte", redete er. „Du musst wissen, wir hatten schon, seitdem ihr euch zum ersten Mal getroffen habt, gehofft, dass ihr irgendwann zusammen sein würdet. Ich muss unbedingt Billy anrufen!"

„Nein, Dad, das musst du ganz bestimmt nicht! Er wird es schon selbst erfahren." Charlie war, wenn er mit Billy Zeit verbrachte, seltsam, aber, dass er und Billy jetzt zu Tratschtanten mutiert waren, wunderte mich doch sehr.

„Seid vorsichtig", trug Charlie mir auf. Nein, dachte ich, bitte keine Aufklärungsstunde.

„Wobei … Davon will ich gar nichts hören!"

„Ich meine ja nur… Ich weiß schließlich nicht, wie weit… was ihr so… ach, du weißt doch was ich meine!"

„Ja, Dad, das weiß ich wohl, aber gib dir keine Mühe Renée ist dir schon einige Jahre zuvorgekommen."

„Da war das Problem ja wohl nicht so aktuell wie jetzt und ich will ja nur, dass ihr vorsichtig seid…"

„Dad, ist gut. Ist das Thema jetzt beendet?"

„Ich denke schon!" Dies sagte er in einem Ton, dem ich nicht richtig traute. Und ich glaubte, dass er bald wieder versuchen würde das Thema anzureißen.

Ich verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging in mein Zimmer. Wie es hier aussah! Ich musste hier dringend mal aufräumen, doch dazu hatte ich jetzt keinen Nerv. Ich schmiss den alten Computer an, um meine Mails abzufragen. Der PC brauchte solange, dass ich es in der Zwischenzeit geregelt hatte, das Bett abzuziehen und meine gebrauchte Wäsche zur Waschmaschine zu bringen. In meinem Zimmer angekommen, war der Computer so weit, dass ich endliche meine Mails aufrufen konnte. Renée hatte mir zwei Mails geschrieben. Eine Längere, in der sie mir erzählte, was für einen Erfolg Phil jetzt hatte und dass sie im Moment nur durch die Gegend reisten. Meine verrückte Mum. In der zweiten machte sie sich nur Sorgen um mich, weil ich seit geschlagenen zwei Tagen nicht geantwortet hatte.

Mum,

mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen um mich. Ich bin doch schon ein großes Mädchen.

Freut mich, dass Phil so einen Erfolg hat, aber bist du dir sicher, dass der Erfolg wirklich so groß ist? Ich meine, dann hätte ich schon mal was von ihm in den Nachrichten hören müssen.

Ich war für die Nacht bei Angela. Sie ist eine wirklich eine gute Freundin. Wir hatten Spaß. Du weißt doch, dass Edward weggegangen ist, nicht? Aber ich habe es überstanden. Kennst du noch Jake? Den Indianer? Bevor Charlie es dir erzählt, wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich jetzt mit ihm zusammen bin.

Und nochmal: Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen mehr um mich. Alles ist gut!

Ich vermisse dich

Bella

Ich las mir die Mail noch einmal durch und klickte auf „Senden". Mit meiner Mutter konnte ich offen über Beziehungen und solche Sachen reden. Manchmal war sie meine beste Freundin.

Nachdem ich die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, wollte ich Jake anrufen, aber es war besetzt. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett, doch ich war weder niedergeschlagen noch traurig. Ich lag einfach glücklich da und war in Gedanken bei Jake. Ich war wirklich verliebt in ihn und schon jetzt vermisste ich ihn schrecklich. Ich stand auf und wollte ihn nochmal anrufen. Wie zufällig stand ich auf und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Als ich die Person, die dort unten stand, sah, verschlug es mir die Sprache. Das war nicht möglich! Das sollte nicht möglich sein.


End file.
